State of Deception
by OnceARaven
Summary: It's been a few years since the whole ordeal with Father ended but now with strange things happening such as assassination attempts, spies and crazy alchemists. Now a new group of people have to step up to defeat a strange new force. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I made a Fairy Tail Syoc (which is still open to villains.) and I thought that I would like to make a Fullmetal Alchemist one too so here it will be based off of the Brotherhood. So if anyone hasn't seen it but has only seen the '03 version but it's not that hard to understand. If you have any questions just ask me or refer to the wiki pages. Grumman is a man who became Furher after the whole ordeal.**

* * *

Smiling Grumman sat back in his chair. "Ia there something wrong Lieutenant. He asked the brunette girl. She was a meek thing was didn't talk that much so the fact that she had said she wanted to talk to him surprised him. Despite this he didn't mind talking with her. She sighed.

"It's just sir," She paused. "There's been a lot of talk lately about somethings. I mean that strange person was defeated years ago but some things have been happening."

"Such as?" Grumman asked in interest. He already knew the answer to the question but he wanted to see side of the story. After all he had been working closely with her since he had become Führer. The Lieutenant gave him an incredulous look.

"The commanding officers from Western command have been killed. There are more and more spies from countries... She trailed off. All of these things were true but they were being handled. Or at least as much as they could be. Grumman raised an eyebrow. He wasn't completely sure why she was regarding this. She glanced up and smirked. "And the fact that you are hiring alchemists to get into criminal's rings." Grumman frowned and sat up.

"How do you know that?" He asked sternly. This wasn't going to end well. The Lieutenant smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"I have my sources. Now Führer, do you mind sitting still so I can kill you?" The Lieutenant brought out her knife.

* * *

**Form is on my profile. And yes I know it's short but...**


	2. Chapter 2

King!" Grumman smiled at the woman in front of him. The two Lieutenants who stood in the room gave each other questioning looks as the woman greeted him in a mockingly way. Despite this Grumman was still happy to see the woman in front of him. Colonel Renée Cazador of Briggs. She worked closely with Olivier Armstrong but had only been transferred to Central when Grumman had been attacked.

"It's good to see you Renée." He smiled at her through his beard. He gestured for the two Lieutenants to leave. They saluted them and quickly exited the room. Renée instantly gained a grim face. She walked forward and sat down in the chair in front of Grumman's desk. Grumman noticed she had a folder in her hands but he said nothing about it.

"Do you have the woman?" Renée asked. Grumman nodded slowly and Renée narrowed her eyes slightly. "Has she talked at all?" Grumman sighed.

"As far as we know she was born here in Amestris and she refers to herself as Mez." Renée raised an eyebrow. Mez wasn't a real name. It had to be a nickname or a code name but not her real name. Renée watched Grumman for a moment.

"They're has been some rumors about she saying some things before she tried to kill you Grumman. " Grumman watched Renée for a moment.

"She knew about the Alchemist infiltrating the criminal rings." Renée sat back in her seat and started to play with some her dark brown hair. She looked up at the ceiling as Grumman waited for her to respond.

"You should really double your guard." Grumman raised on his bushy eyebrows. "No one would blame you and we're going to need extra soldiers here in a few days anyway, the representatives from Xing are coming to make some negotiations with trade and immigration, it could be bad for some countries if we get even more friendly with Xing. With all these strange people around you could never know if one of them will try to kill one of the representatives." Grumman sighed.

"Very well but what about you Colonel?" Grumman asked with a smile. Renée laughed.

"Sir, I was positioned at Briggs for almost two years before I came here, if you've been at Briggs you can face anything." Renée responded. Grumman nodded. "But even then I highly doubt any spies will want me compared to you sir." That was the truth. Renée glanced out the window. Grumman didn't respond for a moment then he sighed.

"Colonel, why are you here?" Grumman asked suddenly. It was true he and Renée had gotten a long well however they had never been good friends. She bit her lip. Grumman could tell just by the look on her face that something really was wrong.

"I heard rumors all the way up in Briggs and not the ones about the state alchemists, something different sir." Renée responded. Grumman watched the young woman. Her face was blank as she said it. He sighed and turned in his chair before standing up. He turned and walked over to small stand on the other side of the room and picked up what was on it. chessboard. He then made his way back to the chair and sat down. He flipped it over and took the pieces out before starting to place them on the board.

"This will be a long conversation won't it, Colonel?" Renée nodded. "Then go on and start talking." He said.

"I heard that the military had a philosopher's stone and that someone stole it." Grumman stopped putting the pieces on the board and looked up at her.

"And where did you hear that?' He asked in surprise.

"Two criminals were spotted heading up the mountain so Northern command called us and told us. I was one of the people to search for them and I over heard them talking." Grumman raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't say any thing to General Armstrong?" Grumman asked. Renée stopped playing with her hair and crossed her legs.

"I wasn't sure what to say really. It's General Armstrong. I trust her with my life but ... Renée trailed off and smiled.

"I understand I'm just surprised is all." Grumman replied. "Now tell why would a person such as yourself be so concerned about the philosophers' stone. You can't even use alchemy as far as I know." Renée sighed.

"Sir I know everything that happened," Renée said. Grumman watched her. "I just want to know if it's true, is the stone actually missing?"

"You're being very bold Colonel." Renée narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't I known for that sir?" She asked. Grumman sat back and laughed. Renée jumped in surprise.

"Well Colonel it seems that you now be helping us find the stone." Renée stared at him. Grumman went back to setting up he pieces. " The stone was taken from a car during the night. Three people took the stone. One, a girl, who I may believe is the woman in the cell block, jumped in front of the car and acted as though she was hurt when one of he men got out she attacked him and then the other two killed the other three men in the car and they took the stone." Renée seemed hesitant.

"Did the man say anything?" Renée asked slowly.

"Just what I said. He said a girl jumped in front of the car. Said she was hurt and then hit him over the head. He was then awoken by some soldiers and the others were dead."

"Why did you think there were three?" Renée asked. Grumman placed the last piece on the board and gestured for Renée to make her move. She sighed and moved one of her pawns forward.

"Foot prints, Colonel." Renée nodded and said nothing more. Grumman smirked."You don't have much time for a game of chess do you Colonel?" Grumman asked. Renée smiled.

"It's fine sir, I'm sure my superiors will understand that I had to talk with the Führer ." Grumman nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I changed the last chapter a bit so please read it before you read this. if you don't it may not make sense**_

* * *

General sighed as he walked along the streets. Every time one of the soldiers would pass he would put his head down. He was nineteen so he really didn't have to but it was out of habit he guessed. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Move!" General turned as someone yelled. A girl was running down the street pushing past people. She had a bow strapped over her shoulder along with a quiver. He raised an eyebrow she was from Xing. He scowled then. Men in blue military uniforms were running after her.

"Stop her!" General snorted as the girl continued to run forward. He backed up in to the alley behind him and waited for the right moment. After a few seconds he saw her start to pass the alley. General grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her in to the alley.

"Hey!" General rolled his eyes.

"Go up here, I'll follow behind you." He gestured to the fire escape on the building. The girl made an o shape with her mouth and nodded. She ran forward with extreme grace and started to climb. General ran after her. She managed to get to the to just as he the men turned he corner they looked around and General grimaced. "Can you jump up on the roof?" He asked quietly. The men were walking forward quietly, their guns out. The girl looked insulted. She pulled piece of her dark hair out of her face and stepped back then jumped an started to scale the wall. General shook his head. The girl got to the top and then climbed over it.

General followed after her with a bit of effort. He climbed over just as he heard the men speak. "Damn immigrants, none of them have papers then we have to detain them. I have better things to do." General smirked and and turned to face the girl. Instead he found an arrow at his face.

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked. General didn't bother doing anything. He didn't expect this but it didn't really faze him.

"I hate the military." The girl stared at him for a moment then lowered her bow.

"I guess I have no other choice to trust you." She took the arrow out of the bow and placed in back in her quiver. She then placed the bow back over her shoulder. General sat up.

"They might see you if you stand." The girl looked a bit annoyed but sat down just like he did. She glanced around.

"I'm Jun Li."

"General Johnson." General replied. Jun Li raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead she took the red cloth hat was over her bun off and then took her bun out. She then twisted it again and put it in place before putting the cloth back on. She was fixing her hair.

"Are you an alchemist?" She asked. General stared at her.

"No." He replied. She cocked her head to one side then sighed.

"Do you ever try to converse like a normal person?" She asked. General frowned a the girl.

"I don't find any need to, after all we probably won't ever talk again after this," General replied. The girl pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I'll make you a deal." General raised an eyebrow. He hadn't say anything about helping her anymore or wanting anything. He narrowed his eyes.

"You let me stay at your place and take me to an alchemist and I will never talk to you again." General said nothing. She bit her lip. "I suppose that won't suffice. What do you want? Money? Me to kill someone for you-

"I'll help you just stop talking." General said. Jun Li frowned at him.

"I can't let you help me and not give you something in return it isn't fair." She said in all seriousness. She sat with her legs crossed and her hands together unlike General who's limbs were all about.

"Put it on a tab, if I want something I'll ask you." Jun Li nodded. General glanced over the edge of the building and stood up. "They should be gone but I suggest you put your hair down, your clothes draw enough attention to you as it is." Jun Li said nothing in response. Sh took her bun out again and stuffed the red cloth that she put over it in her quiver.

"I'll take you to an alchemist tomorrow." He turned and started to bend down to go over the edge. Jun Li followed him carefully. They made their way down he firs escape; slower than hey went up but it didn't matter now. They weren't being chased...or Jun Li wasn't being chased. General jumped down fro the stairs and glanced back at her. She did he same then shuddered a bit.

"What?" He asked. She glanced over at him.

"It's nothing...just trying to get used to this country." General raised an eyebrow at her and then turned. He went the way he had come then turned left. Jun Li followed after him, keeping her head down.

"My apartment is up a few blocks. We can take back roads up here." General said. He glanced around. Some people were giving him and Jun Li strange looks and for a good reason. She was keeping her head down and avoiding people's stares a little too much. "Stop looking suspicious." Jun Li gave him an annoyed look but did as he said. He was helping her so she had no reason to be rude. "Down here." General turned and made his way down an alley. Jun Li slipped past a couple.

"Sorry. Excuse me." She said. Once she was out of the crowd she quickly ran to General's side. "Are people in this country usually this rude?" She asked. The couple had given her a dirty look and one of them muttered something under their breaths.

"Yes." General replied. Jun Li said nothing else. She simply followed him as he headed towards the apartment.

* * *

**Reviews/follows/favs are appreciated :)**


End file.
